<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby's First Heat by Dumpster_Fire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384635">Baby's First Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumpster_Fire/pseuds/Dumpster_Fire'>Dumpster_Fire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha Tex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come play, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Blow Job, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dry Orgasm, Emotional Sex, Hair-pulling, Incest, Insults, Keith gets passed back and forth on 2 cocks, Keith is a knot slut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, Omega Keith (Voltron), Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, almost getting caught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumpster_Fire/pseuds/Dumpster_Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith's first heat surprises the whole family; especially his father and brother. But they're not complaining, because as soon as Krolia leaves the house it's a perfect free-for-all between the two alphas and their little omega.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Keith's Father (Voltron), Keith/Keith's Father/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Daddy's Lap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Generic disclaimer:<br/>Fictional incest is hot. Real life incest is disturbing. </p>
<p>If this isn't your scene, please don't read.</p>
<p>Dub-con is because Keith's heat scent affects Tex's reasoning a bit, and his own. But they're all fully into this. Everyone is happy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s just past noon on a Saturday and the house is quiet. Tex sits with his arm along the back of the couch, watching tv. The sound is turned low because Keith is sleeping fitfully with his head in Tex’s lap, and Tex doesn’t dare disturb him.</p>
<p>Keith hasn’t slept on Tex’s knee like this in well over 10 years, and Tex is honestly shocked that the usually surly 19-year-old is allowing it now. The only explanation is that Keith is sick. </p>
<p>He’s been running hot since sometime the day before, with a headache and stomachache, and restlessness that started sometime last night. He even smells a little funny.</p>
<p>Smells funny to Tex, anyway. Krolia said she didn’t smell anything before rushing out the door for a 16-hour shift at the hospital. </p>
<p>Keith whimpers in his sleep and shakes his head into his father’s knee. Instinctively, Tex puts a hand to Keith’s head and runs his fingers lightly through his hair. He’s still running warm, but Tex doesn’t dare disturb the blanket he’s curled under. He tried that earlier and received a glare so brutal it sent shivers up his spine. </p>
<p>Keith quiets under Tex’s gentle touch. </p>
<p>His hair is a little damp from sweat and petting him seems to be stirring that strange smell into the air. It’s not a bad smell, not in the way you’d think a sweaty teenager would be. It’s almost sweet, like fruit left out in the sun; not rotten, just strongly sweet.</p>
<p>Tex pets further as he watches tv. The more he breathes in the smell, the more he finds he likes it. It doesn’t dissipate the way smells normally do, he can’t get used to it at all; or perhaps it’s just getting stronger. If it is, he doesn’t mind.</p>
<p>During commercial, Tex’s mind starts to wander, thinking of his children and of his wife. He thinks of how beautiful Krolia is, so strong and capable. She’s a perfect alpha, just like Tex, just like Shiro, just like everyone in both of their families. </p>
<p>He looks down fondly at Keith and thinks of how he’ll be such a good alpha as well, once he presents. He may be short for a typical alpha, and late to present, but he’s alpha through and through. Direct, commanding, hot headed, short tempered, strong willed, determined: everything an alpha should be.</p>
<p>He’s beautiful too, graceful, and strong in a compact way that will give any future partner a run for their money. </p>
<p>Tex normally doesn’t like to think about his boys’ love lives too deeply, but right now the thought of Keith with anyone nearly turns his stomach. It must be because the boy’s sick and vulnerable, and having him in his lap is making Tex feel overprotective. </p>
<p>He runs his fingers a little more firmly through Keith’s hair, massaging his scalp before combing through the long strands. Keith sighs and leans into the touch, even in his sleep. </p>
<p>Another wave of that smell rides Keith’s sigh, and it almost makes Tex feel lightheaded. </p>
<p>Soon after, Keith becomes restless again. He wakes just enough to roll himself over and rub his cheek against Tex’s knee once before he’s out like a light again. </p>
<p>His breath is uncomfortably hot along Tex’s legs and stomach, but Tex forces himself not to shift away. Keith’s not feeling well, and his desires trump everything else right now. </p>
<p>Tex waits a few moments before pressing the back of his hand to Keith’s forehead and cheek, testing his temperature. Still warm, and probably a bit warmer than before, though that makes sense with the way Keith’s pressed into Tex’s lap. Not warm enough yet to warrant a call to Krolia. </p>
<p>Tex runs his finger along the curve of Keith’s cheek, admiring the pale skin and handsome features. He’s definitely got his mom’s looks: her soft skin, her expressive eyes, her pouting lips. </p>
<p>He admires his son for a long moment and then he returns his fingers to Keith’s hair and looks back up to the television.</p>
<p>The program’s changed and he hadn’t even noticed. This new one isn’t very good, but he can’t reach the remote without disturbing Keith and he won’t do that for love or money.</p>
<p>Keith becomes restless again shortly after. His legs kick and curl under the blanket, sending another flurry of that sweet-sweat smell over Tex. Keith’s hands pull and worry at the edge of the blanket and he moves himself closer to Tex.</p>
<p>It’s an instinctive gesture, Tex thinks, to want to get closer to his father and feel protected during sickness. That’s why he doesn’t push Keith away, even when his breath runs hot over him, and Keith’s nose pressed hardly an inch away from where Little Tex is tucked away. </p>
<p>Tex pets Keith some more, because that had seemed to help before, and trains his eyes on the tv. His mind is easily distracted, and he’s starting to feel overwhelmed by that sweet scent, but still he keeps his eyes on the tv.</p>
<p>He rubs little circles over Keith’s temples; it makes Keith release a breath almost like a sigh, so Tex does it again. Then he gently pinches along the tendons of Keith’s neck and runs his fingers up the curve of his head. </p>
<p>Keith’s hair is silky smooth in Tex’s hand. It’s long, and fine, and shiny in a way that even Krolia’s hair can’t compare with. Krolia has beautiful hair, though she keeps it too short for Tex’s liking. He’d like to be able to wrap his hand around it. He’d love to be able to fist it and hold her steady while he wrecks her. He’s brought it up with her, but she doesn’t like the loss of control she would feel; besides, short hair fits under a surgical cap so much easier. Still, it’s a nice image. Gripping someone by the hair, forcing their back to arc beautifully, while Tex mounts them and knots them. That’s the kind of thing dreams are made of.</p>
<p>Tex doesn’t really realize where his thoughts have wandered until he’s startled by an aggressive commercial.</p>
<p>He checks down at Keith, feeling embarrassed by the direction of his thoughts. He feels a marked lack of guilt, however, so he shrugs it off easily.</p>
<p>Keith kicks at his blankets again and they start to pull down. His hands move to paw and grip at Tex’s shirt and he pulls it close. Tex can hear him sniffing the soft fabric and a moment later, Keith edges closer again. </p>
<p>It feels a little too much like Tex is pushing his son into his crotch now, so he lifts his arm back up to lay along the back of the couch and he stares back at the tv. </p>
<p>Keith stirs more, and it looks like he’s starting to wake up. He blinks heavily up at Tex for a moment, then he nuzzles down into the warmth of Tex’s lap. His nose presses lightly against Tex’s zipper, and the room swarms in that same scent. It clouds Tex’s mind a little more.</p>
<p>His thoughts return immediately to sex. To fisting and pulling on dark silken tresses, while panting moans fill the room, and Tex eases himself into a welcome, wet hole. Krolia’s hair is nice, but he wishes she had hair like Keith’s. Keith’s is almost long enough for Tex to wrap around his whole hand and hold tight, and it would feel so soft in his hand.</p>
<p>Tex feels a series of light touches against his stomach as Keith kneads and paws at his shirt. Then he feels a hot breath of air over his groin. It’s followed by a soft, needy noise. </p>
<p>Tex grabs a fistful of couch cushion but does nothing else. He can’t quite bring himself to stop Keith as he sniffs and breathes hot and heavy over Tex’s groin.</p>
<p>Tex can feel his blood surging south.</p>
<p>It’s so, so wrong, but he can’t find it in himself to halt it.</p>
<p>Keith makes a pleased noise as he mouths directly over Tex’s growing dick. His father’s blood surges beneath Keith’s mouth, and Keith must feel it because he hums happily and nuzzles his whole face forward.</p>
<p>Keith is awake now, Tex can tell by the way he turns and moves closer. He holds his head up so that he can bear down with his mouth, and he takes strong, shallow breaths like he’s trying to breath Tex in.</p>
<p>A hot pressure descends over Tex again and follows along the line of his erection like it’s seeking his tip.</p>
<p>“K-Keith…” Tex says with a shudder. He intended it to mean ‘stop’ but with his breathless tone it sounds much more like encouragement. And that seems to be how Keith takes it.</p>
<p>Keith looks up at Tex with bright, happy eyes, then sticks out his tongue. He holds Tex’s eyes for a moment and then deliberately licks a strip over Tex’s jeans. </p>
<p>Tex’s eyes roll back, and he inhales deeply, almost choking on that smell now. It smells even better than it had before. It’s scrumptious, it makes Tex want to drool, makes him want to find its source and devour it.</p>
<p>“Oh god,” Tex moans quietly as Keith’s lips wrap around his bulge and massage him through his jeans. </p>
<p>Slim, bewitching fingers reach down to Tex’s fly. Keith turns his head from between Tex’s legs just enough to make eye contact again. His eyes ask the question clear as day, and Tex tries to summon the strength to refuse. </p>
<p>Then Keith’s pouting lips shape out the damning request, “Can I, Daddy?”</p>
<p>God! When has Keith <i>ever</i> called Tex ‘Daddy’? </p>
<p>The word rips a low, alpha rumble out of Tex’s chest. He unfastens the button himself, zipping down his fly and pulling himself out of his underwear. </p>
<p>Keith surges to his knees, one hand squeezed between Tex’s legs to support himself. </p>
<p>Keith’s erection is visible through his pajama pants, and now that the blanket has fallen away Keith’s scent fills the living room.</p>
<p>Keith licks tentatively at the head of Tex’s erection a few times, then he falls, opened mouth, devouring Tex whole. Tex’s head hits the back of the couch with a long groan. Keith sucks <i>hard</i> as he lifts off his father’s dick and falls back down with a groan of his own. </p>
<p>His smart tongue finds everything worth prodding as he sets about it. </p>
<p>Tex rubs an encouraging circle along Keith’s back, then slides his hand along the curve of his backside. He pushes the elastic of Keith’s pants down his legs, then palms and rolls Keith’s cheek in his hand. </p>
<p>The smell is so strong now it’s practically caressing Tex’s skin.</p>
<p>One finger slips in something wet as Tex squeezes, and suddenly everything falls into place.</p>
<p>“Keith. Are you in heat?”</p>
<p>Keith pulls off Tex’s cock with a wet pop and licks the taste off his lips before answering a quick, “Yep.” </p>
<p>His fingers take the place of his mouth and he runs the length of Tex’s dick, squeezing gently when he hits the knot at the bottom. </p>
<p>Fuck that’s good.</p>
<p>Tex beads a thick line of precum and Keith catches it on his tongue before it can drip down. </p>
<p>Pure delight shudders through Keith at the taste, and he sits up a little straighter, playing with the precum on his tongue. He holds his tongue out for Tex to see, and it’s sexy enough that Tex feels another drop of precum leak from himself.</p>
<p>“Good boy, Keith,” he says. Keith beams at the praise and swallows his dad’s spunk before dropping down, open-mouthed, for more.</p>
<p>“Yes, Keith. That’s good. Just like that,” Tex coaches.</p>
<p>He can feel the happy noises Keith makes in response as they vibrate along his dick. </p>
<p>“Fuck.” </p>
<p>He squeezes Keith’s ass again and reaches to get a better grip. He trails a finger through the slick that’s pooling there and rubs it into Keith’s cheeks.</p>
<p>Distantly, Tex is aware that he’s never encountered an omega in heat before.</p>
<p>All of his family are alphas, all of Krolia’s family are alphas, and most of Tex’s friends growing up were alphas. All of his past lovers had been alphas. He worked in an alpha-dominated field, too. He knew omegas, sure, but never enough to be anywhere near them during heat time.</p>
<p>Though, had he known they smell like Keith does now, he would have sought them out.</p>
<p>“You’re doing so good, Keith,” Tex says as he teases his fingers closer to his son’s asshole. His hips rock forward into Keith of their own volition, and Tex has only enough self restraint to keep from driving himself up into Keith’s mouth.</p>
<p>Keith’s response is to moan around Tex, widen his jaw, and take Tex all the way to the root. </p>
<p>Tex swears again as he feels Keith’s throat close around him.  He cards his spare hand through Keith’s hair to gently hold him. “That’s good, Keith. It’s so good. You’re taking me so well. Just breathe, baby.”</p>
<p>Keith’s breath shudders around him, his airway partially blocked by Tex’s girth, and then he pulls back. He sucks all the way up to the tip and then lowers himself down again. He repeats this slowly for a few times as he gets used to deep throating and then Keith lets loose. </p>
<p>Tex feels himself grip at Keith’s hair as the boy sucks the life out of him; he’s not holding Keith down, or forcing him onwards, he’s just holding on for dear life. </p>
<p>His only conscious thought is to find Keith’s puckered asshole and rub it clumsily. </p>
<p>Tex doesn’t even notice his knot is growing until Keith hesitates around it.</p>
<p>“Fuck, oh, fuck, Keith. Keith, baby, it’s ok, that’s just my knot. You don’t have to take it, just hold it, here baby. Hold it for Daddy.” </p>
<p>Keith shakes his head with Tex’s cock still held tight between his lips and continues to deepthroat like his life depends on it. </p>
<p>“Fuck, baby, hold on, it’s coming!” Tex cries and unintentionally pulls at Keith’s hair as his knot grows bigger and bigger.</p>
<p>He tries to pull Keith off him, but Keith won’t have it. He stubbornly forces himself down over the knot one last time before it locks into place behind his teeth. </p>
<p>Tex explodes down his son’s throat with an orgasm the likes of which he’s never felt before. Keith swallows it all down like a champ and even makes a happy noise once he’s finished.</p>
<p>“Keith, baby, that was perfect.” Tex removes his hand from Keith’s ass to pet over his head. He curls his fingers behind Keith’s ear and rubs down along his neck. “That was amazing.”</p>
<p>It’s difficult, but Keith tilts his head just enough that he can look up at Tex with one eye. His mouth it still stretched wide, but his eyes are smiling, so Tex smiles back.</p>
<p>Their happy bubble pops very suddenly a moment later when they hear slow and heavy footsteps on the stairs.</p>
<p>Shiro is awake!</p>
<p>Tex thinks of the blanket that had been around Keith, it’s been kicked off somewhere, and it might be within reach, but as he turns to look he sees immediately that it’s too late. </p>
<p>The stairs lie perpendicular to the couch with nothing to block their view, and Shiro is already far enough down the steps to clearly see Keith, pantsless and stretched out along the couch, head hovering suspiciously over his father’s lap. </p>
<p>Shiro and Tex lock eyes but say nothing until Shiro is down the stairs and stepping towards the couch.</p>
<p>“You’re up,” Tex says, trying to be casual. Keith swallows a garbled laugh around Tex’s cock that makes the man want to roll his head and howl, but he represses the urge. </p>
<p>Shiro visibly scents the air as he stalks forward.</p>
<p>“I could smell something all the way up in my room.”</p>
<p>As he moves in line with the couch, Shiro’s eyes drop to Keith. The look he fixes his brother is predatory, and when he looks back to Tex a moment later, he gauges for Tex’s reaction.</p>
<p>A minute tilt of Tex’s head is all the assent Shiro needs.</p>
<p>He closes the gap between them in a few steps and breathes in heavily.</p>
<p>“Keith has gone into heat,” Tex explains, lamely.</p>
<p>Shiro settles one knee onto the couch behind Keith.</p>
<p>“I’ll bet he has.” In one fluid motion, Shiro grabs both sides of Keith’s ass, holding him open and diving his tongue dead centre to lap at Keith’s wet hole.</p>
<p>Keith’s scream of surprise and need is gagged over Tex’s hard cock and makes Tex jump and jerk in Keith’s throat. </p>
<p>Keith moans and sucks around Tex as Shiro aggressively eats him out. </p>
<p>Tex drops Keith’s head like it’s poison then fists hard into the cushions. He is very close to having another orgasm ripped out of him, but he doesn’t want to injure Keith in the process.</p>
<p>Shiro moans behind Keith, pulling back just enough to demand “More,” before diving back in with a waiting tongue.</p>
<p>“More, Keith, please. I need more,” he says again a moment later, and he moans gratefully a few seconds after that. “Perfect,” he says, “delicious.” </p>
<p>That piques Tex’s interest, and he tears his focus off of Keith’s mouth enough to ask, “Is it that good?”</p>
<p>Shiro’s tuft of white hair bounces behind Keith’s ass as he nods. </p>
<p>A moment later, Shiro sits up quite suddenly. He shuffles forward on his knees and leans to his father with an open, dripping mouth. He grips Keith’s hips as he does so and forces the bulge of his pants between Keith’s sweet cheeks, grinding into him as he leans forward.</p>
<p>Tex moves to meet him. He can taste the sweet intoxication of Keith’s slick before it even reaches his lips.</p>
<p>He kisses the taste out of Shiro, licks and sucks it off his lips like a dying man.</p>
<p>They moan together over the taste.</p>
<p>“Perfect, baby. You taste so damn good,” Tex praises lowly, and Keith sucks him in response.</p>
<p>Shiro sits back on his heels and grinds himself into Keith’s ass in long, slow movements. He makes a series of low grumbles that vibrate through the air, and Keith whines in return. </p>
<p>“Fuck!” Tex cries, his eyes open but unseeing as he throws his head back again. “Make that noise again, baby. I wanna hear you.”</p>
<p>Keith whines again and pushes against Tex’s knot with his lips. Tex cums down Keith’s throat a second time, his knot tense as ever behind Keith’s teeth.</p>
<p>“Shit,” he gasps when he finally can. “This is going to take forever to come down.” He draws Keith’s hair away from his ears and eyes. “You ok there, Keith? It’s going to be a few more minutes.”</p>
<p>Keith hums a “mm hmm” as best he can, his eyes twinkling up at his father before rolling back in his head from the feeling of Shiro’s tongue returning to Keith’s ass.</p>
<p>“Captive audience, then, huh?” Shiro asks, teasing a finger around Keith’s tight pucker. </p>
<p>Keith wriggles his hips in response and both Shiro and Tex laugh. </p>
<p>Keith does his best to contain his moans and whimpers after that, not wanting to instigate his father a third time, which proves difficult with the fervor that Shiro licks, nips, and sucks at his desperate hole. </p>
<p>When Shiro finally starts to slide a finger into him, he has to dig his nails into Tex’s thighs to keep from screaming with pleasure. </p>
<p>Shiro rocks his fingers into Keith with a steady rhythm.</p>
<p>“Fuck, I barely have to stretch him,” Shiro says appreciatively to Tex, who oversees the proceedings with a watchful eye. “Look at him, taking two fingers already.” Shiro looks hungry as he watches his fingers disappear into his baby brother. “I bet he could take three.”</p>
<p>He licks his lips and meets Tex’s eye. </p>
<p>“Bet he could take a fist if we opened him enough.”</p>
<p>Keith whines at that, one long note that rings through the living room. </p>
<p>Tex curses and grabs at his knot, holding tight just below Keith’s lips. </p>
<p>“Quiet, baby,” Tex warns Keith. “You don’t want to suck on my knot all day, do you?” </p>
<p>The fire in Keith’s eye at the thought says that he does want that, but he stays quiet just the same.</p>
<p>“Good boy,” Tex whispers, petting Keith’s hair again. He lets the silky strands fall between his fingers and thinks about holding him steady like that next time. “Be a good boy for us, and next time, I’ll feed you my knot myself.”</p>
<p>Keith aborts a moan before it fully forms, and Tex leers a grin down at him.</p>
<p>“Fuck, you’re making him clench, Dad.” </p>
<p>Tex’s grin widens. “Good.”</p>
<p>The knot is starting to shrink when Shiro begins to fuck three fingers into Keith.</p>
<p>“Look at him take it,” Shiro says, even thought he knows Tex can’t see. “He’s so wet back here. He’s loving it, aren’t you Keith? You’re a good little slut for us, aren’t you?” </p>
<p>Tex almost reprimands Shiro for the language, but he can feel the tremor of excitement that runs through Keith at the words, so he lets it slide.</p>
<p>“Perfect little whore, begging for your daddy’s cock. You want your brother’s knot in you too, don’t you? You want to be plugged up on both ends?”</p>
<p>Keith nods as best he can and clenches his fists around Tex’s legs. </p>
<p>Tex runs a hand down Keith’s back in a soothing counterpoint to Shiro’s abuse.</p>
<p>“Shh, baby boy. We’ve got you,” he says. “You’re so good and pretty with your lips wrapped around my knot.” </p>
<p>He soothes in circles over Keith’s hips and lower back.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Keith shouts out. It’s a rough sound, muffled by Tex’s slowly softening cock, but it’s powerful as it rips through Tex.</p>
<p>“Found it!” Shiro keens proudly. He fingers Keith with more purpose, then, turning Keith’s scream into a steady moan. </p>
<p>Keith must be close to orgasm now, and Tex can feel himself shrink further, the knot going down now despite Keith’s continued moans. It seems the perfect opportunity to help Keith along.</p>
<p>Tex grazes his fingers along the curve of Keith’s hips and leans to draw underneath and cup Keith’s balls. He massages them briefly, then grips Keith’s throbbing boner and lets Keith fuck into his hand, his movements powered by the strength of Shiro’s fingering behind him. </p>
<p>Keith pops off Tex’s dick with a gasping cry and comes not a second after.</p>
<p>Shiro and Tex pump him through his orgasm from both ends and then Keith collapses onto the couch.</p>
<p>They pet him down and soothe him for a few minutes. When he starts to chill and shiver in the open air, they convince him up onto his knees.</p>
<p>“Holy hell!” Tex says in surprise when Shiro pulls Keith backwards into his arms to reveal the extensive spray of semen that is soaking their couch. “All that from one blast?”</p>
<p>Shiro quirks a grin over Keith’s head.</p>
<p>“Come on. Dad. He must have had at least four orgasms over this.”</p>
<p>“Seven,” Keith pants wearily and digs his head into Shiro’s shoulder. “At least. I lost count.”</p>
<p>Tex rumbles like he’s proud of Keith and receives him into his arms like a princess. </p>
<p>“We can clean the couch later. Before your mother comes home.” </p>
<p>Tex carries Keith into the bathroom with Shiro on his heels. Together, they bathe Keith, wrap him in fluffy towels, and sandwich him between them in his bed.</p>
<p>Tex and Keith fall quickly asleep, while Shiro stays alert and on guard over their nest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Brother's Knot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keith goes through round two of his heat and this time he fucks his dad and Shiro. There's a bit of conversation, a dash of emotion, and a buttload of fucking.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith is jostled awake a few times and convinced through soothing tones from his alphas to eat and drink. He wakes only enough to follow their gentle guidance, and the moment the bottle or bowl is taken from his lips he falls directly back to sleep.</p><p>When Keith finally wakes fully, the first thing he becomes aware of is being firmly squished between two warm alpha bodies. Their hands touch softly along his sides and against his face, and the steady rhythm of their breathing beats against his sides. He feels warm and secure in a way he’s never felt before. It’s so thorough he feels it all the way down to his marrow.</p><p>He stretches gently against them, luxuriating in the pleasant weariness of his limbs. He takes a moment before he dares to open his eyes, for fear of a bright light, but the hulking mass of his father and brother shields him from the evening sun that shines through the window. </p><p>His father and brother.</p><p>The happiness drains suddenly from him as he fully realizes what he’s done. He doesn’t think he can bear to face his family now. He’ll have to leave, surely he’ll be kicked out. His father must hate him and so must Shiro. He acted under the influence of his heat, but he knows in his heart that there’s more than just rampaging hormones behind his actions.</p><p>Keith drags his eyes up to look at his father: ready to face his maker (quite literally).</p><p>Tex’s face is gentle and open, and his eyes hold no sign of hatred or disgust. Keith must smell of his stress, because suddenly he’s overwhelmed with calming scents from all sides. Tex smiles softly at Keith and brushes a tender kiss to his lips.</p><p>Keith is too shocked to do more than receive the kiss with wide eyes. He feels Shiro move at his other side, and he turns his head just in time for Shiro to press his own kiss over Keith’s pouted lips.</p><p>The alphas bury their faces on either side of Keith’s neck, scenting him intimately, soothing away any stress or fear.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Keith.” Tex’s fingers run soothingly along Keith’s side. “We’re here for you. We’ll deal with the rest when your heat’s over.”</p><p>Keith heaves a sigh of relief. His doom is postponed until a time when he will be better able to deal with the rejection. That’s all he needs.</p><p>And right now, with Tex and Shiro’s light, soothing touches, and the calming combination of the duel alpha scents, Keith feels so far from rejection that he sinks back down into the bed and holds the men close. He breathes deeply. </p><p>Tex and Shiro have always smelled similar, with only a few distinct notes to distinguish between one another. Keith has always privately revelled in their scents, and now their combined smell is intoxicating. He doesn’t know if his heat has made him better at picking out the nuances of their scent, or if their scents have actually changed to accommodate him, but they smell better than ever. </p><p>Their scents fill his lungs and make his brain feel light as air. He’s so safe, trapped between a combined 400 lbs of muscle.</p><p>Keith snuggles into their hair and makes a small, needy noise in the back of his throat that has them both lifting up to look at him. </p><p>He nuzzles into Shiro first, rubbing his nose over the old scar from a dirt bike race gone wrong. Shiro moves with him and they share a breath before their lips meet again. Tex noses at the scent gland along Keith’s neck while Shiro’s tongue starts a slow exploration of Keith’s mouth.</p><p>“You smell amazing,” Tex breathes into his skin. </p><p>Keith makes a weak noise into Shiro’s mouth and focuses on the slight prickle of Shiro’s stubble against his palm as he pulls him closer. </p><p>He doesn’t pull away from Shiro until he feels a light tug against his chin.</p><p>“Let me taste,” Tex says.</p><p>Keith doesn’t think. He pulls off Shiro’s lips with a smack and follows the urging of Tex’s fingers on his chin until he locks lips with his father. </p><p>Tex tastes just as good as Shiro, though different: more woodsy. Shiro is a thunder storm at night; Tex is a safe cottage in the woods to ride out the storm. </p><p>Shiro nips at Keith’s jaw while Keith discovers the hidden secrets of Tex’s mouth.</p><p>Shiro whispers sweet secrets into Keith’s skin. Keith can’t quit make them out, but he feels the tone of the words and knows they are loving; that’s all he needs to know.</p><p>They lay together, wrapped around each other for a long time. The light through the window starts to dim with coming dusk.</p><p>Keith’s heat revs up suddenly. Tex and Shiro tense around him like they can both smell it. The warmth between them surges. A moment later, Keith’s hands snake down to wrap around each man and pull them to hardness. </p><p>As one, Tex and Shiro drop to Keith’s neck and suckle at his scent glands. Shiro cups Keith’s already hard cock while Tex reaches lower to tease out some of Keith’s blooming wetness.</p><p>Keith whimpers and sighs, pulling at his alphas while his mind is immediately overcome by their combined efforts. He rides the waves of pleasure at their hands.</p><p>Keith wets and opens quickly, and Tex starts him off with two fingers, setting a steady rhythm that Shiro follows along Keith’s length. Keith’s moans grow and Shiro captures his lips again and steals each moan as they form. Tex joins him not long afterward and the three share a wet and sloppy kiss.</p><p>Keith comes with his tongue out, lapping desperately at both Shiro and Tex at the same time. </p><p>The men try and give him a moment to come down from his high. They both move their hands from Keith and pull away from their kiss. But Keith doesn’t need a rest, and he definitely doesn’t want to come down from any high. The orgasm did nothing to slake his hunger, it did just the opposite.</p><p>“No,” Keith whines, low and rough. “Don’t stop. Please, Daddy, Shiro, Alphas, fuck me.”</p><p>The others sit up at his plea and Keith moves to follow them. He looks at Tex and Shiro in turn, “Please.”</p><p>They return his looks with dark ones of their own. Heat blooms in Keith’s gut.</p><p>“Who do you want first, sweetheart?” Tex tucks a strand of Keith’s hair behind his ear.</p><p>“Daddy,” Keith decides quickly, pushing his father back against the wall and surging into his lap with enthusiasm. His hips do the devils work, trapping Tex’s erection between their bodies and giving Tex a taste of the wild ride to come. </p><p>Tex swears into Keith’s hair. He grabs a handful of it, pulling just enough for Keith to feel its bite, and tilts his head back to nibble at Keith’s neck. Shiro fills the space at Keith’s back and presses damp kisses along Keith’s back and shoulders.</p><p>“Daddy’s little boy,” Tex jokes. “Turn around.”</p><p>Keith scrambles to turn, throwing elbows and knees between the two men in his haste. They both chuckle, but their light mood cuts out quickly when Keith drapes himself over Shiro’s shoulders and curves his hips back to present his ass to Tex. </p><p>Tex growls a pleased note and stuffs Keith with three fingers, checking that he’s wet and loose. Keith moans into Shiro’s neck. </p><p>It feels so good, but it’s not enough. He needs more, needs to be <i>filled</i>. He thinks he says something to that effect, but he can’t be sure. It doesn’t matter because he gets his wish a moment later. </p><p>Tex only has to line himself up at Keith’s entrance and Keith spears himself on his generous length. </p><p>“Fuck, Daddy!” Keith calls out. He digs his nails into Shiro’s shoulders for stability and drags himself forward before fucking himself back onto his father’s cock. </p><p>Tex is calling for him in return, moaning Keith’s name and telling him how hot and tight he is. His words make Keith want it more, want it harder. He doubles his efforts and soon enough he feels Tex’s large, calloused hands fit over his hips and dig in.</p><p>“Yes, yes, yes, <i>yes, yes, yes</i>…” Keith chants, either in his mind or out loud. It doesn’t matter which. </p><p>Tex starts to take control, fucking into Keith hard and strong, and Keith lets him. He loves the feeling of the thick cock pounding through him, scrambling his insides. It’s so much better than having him slide down Keith’s throat, though Keith does miss the taste.</p><p>Keith is so lost to pleasure; he almost forgets about Shiro entirely. Once Tex knocks the next orgasm out of him, plowing through him without even noticing the way the boy clenches and comes all over the bed, Keith sobers up enough to open his eyes and look to Shiro.</p><p>Shiro is cradling his face with a large, gentle hand. His hands are soft. These are a student’s hands. Keith takes one of Shiro’s hands and feels the soft skin of his fingers.</p><p>He opens his mouth and feels the pads of Shiro’s fingers along his tongue. He sucks and moans on his fingers and within moments Shiro is thrusting his fingers deep into Keith’s mouth.</p><p>“You love it, don’t you?” he asks in awe. </p><p>Keith closes his eyes and sucks harder in answer. Shiro’s fingers taste good, but Keith knows what would taste even better. He reaches and takes some of the slick that’s running down his legs, churned out of him from his father’s ministrations. </p><p>Shiro’s eyes grow wide when Keith sets a slicked hand around his cock. </p><p>Keith pumps Shiro in time with the thrusts that rock his body. When he feels a dribble of precum drip over the backs of his fingers, Keith drops him and lifts his fingers to lick them clean.</p><p>He moans at the taste, his eyes rolling back.</p><p>“God, you’re such a little cum slut,” Shiro says. </p><p>Keith smiles and shows him the cum that still coats his tongue. He’s already back to fisting Shiro, waiting for more.</p><p>“God!”</p><p>Shiro’s hands hold Keith in place and his tongue delves into Keith’s in a way that steals the air from Keith’s lungs. </p><p>Behind them, Tex rumbles happily. He twists Keith’s hips up and doubles his pace. He pounds the thoughts out of Keith’s head. Instinct is the only thing that keeps Keith’s arm moving over Shiro. </p><p>When Shiro comes, Keith pushes him away. He sees the flash of hurt in Shiro’s eyes, but Keith is too busy diving down to his hands and knees to voice any apology. His eager mouth and tongue is explanation enough.</p><p>Keith moans with a mouthful of Shiro’s cum.</p><p>Tex adjusts his grip over Keith’s hips to accommodate the new position. He lifts Keith almost off the bed and pounds him. </p><p>Keith licks Shiro clean and then sucks him, hard, looking for more. </p><p>“Keith,” Shiro pants.</p><p>“I got him,” Tex says ominously.</p><p>A rough hand descends over Keith’s flushed cock. Tex pulls Keith to orgasm while his dick assaults Keith’s hole.</p><p>Keith feels his father spill into him and follows him over the edge. </p><p>Tex drops Keith back to his knees and pants onto Keith’s shoulder. It’s nice, but something’s not right. Keith is missing something. </p><p>He understands when Tex pulls out of him a moment later.</p><p>“No knot?” He sounds accusatory, he doesn’t mean to be, but come on!</p><p>Tex chuckles weakly. “It takes time between knots, boy. We’re not all insatiable like you. Here, you take.” Tex addresses this to Shiro, and Keith moves willingly into his brother’s arms.</p><p>Shiro lifts Keith to wrap his legs around Shiro’s waist and slides into him with ease.</p><p>Keith sighs at the new feeling of fullness and twines his fingers together behind Shiro’s neck. He starts out with a slow and steady pace, thrusting hard and deep into Keith with enough force to keep Keith happy and filled. </p><p>“Such an eager little slut,” Shiro says. His words fill Keith’s blood with fire. “I can smell my spunk on your breath, and you’re still moaning for more.”<br/>
Keith is, it’s true. </p><p>“You’re begging for my knot.”</p><p>Keith’s eyes light.</p><p>“<i>Yes!</i>” That’s right, Shiro hasn’t spent his knot yet. Keith can have it. “Please, Shiro, please.” Keith clings and curves his spine, helping Shiro angle deeper inside him, doing his best to be a good omega. </p><p>They kiss, and Keith loves the way Shiro kisses. It’s absolutely filthy. It’s all tongue and wet, smacking noises. Keith nips at Shiro’s bottom lip then dives back in. He knows Shiro can taste his cum on Keith’s tongue, and the knowledge makes him cling tighter still. </p><p>They break apart when calloused hands drag along the length of Keith’s back and rub at his shoulders.</p><p>“Daddy,” Keith says happily, and turns for a kiss from his elder. </p><p>Tex’s kiss has more bite to it, and Keith adapts to it eagerly. </p><p>Too soon, Tex leaves his mouth to line kisses along his shoulders and down the curve of his back. His hands help lift Keith over Shiro’s cock and they speed their pace.</p><p>Keith lolls his head over Shiro’s shoulder and breathes deep. He smells delicious as always, but right now he smells particularly happy. Happy, and horny.</p><p>Keith laps at his scent gland and it tastes almost as good as his cum, so he sets in and makes a meal out of it. He sucks and licks it, teasing out more and more of that delicious taste, abusing Shiro’s neck until he’s dark with a hickey. </p><p>“K-Keith…” he hears Shiro moan when Keith starts to edge his teeth along the curve of his skin. The taste comes even stronger, and Keith wants more, more, more.</p><p>“Hey. No teeth, Keith,” Tex says it sharp enough that Keith’s spine snaps to attention, pulling him back from Shiro’s neck so quickly he knocks heads lightly with Tex’s.</p><p>Tex presses along the line of Keith’s back, hot and secure. </p><p>“No biting,” he says again, with a swift kiss to Keith’s cheek.</p><p>Keith nods. He understands. The temptation is great, but he can’t give in. He can give in to everything else, but not that.</p><p>That thought hurts more than Keith could have expected, and suddenly he wants to cry. He feels so good, so taken care of, and he just wants to show his alphas how good they are to him. But that’s the one thing he can’t do.</p><p>Shiro and Tex seem to sense the turn in Keith’s mood.</p><p>They press close to him, scenting him softly. Tex’s hand moves to grip Keith again and Shiro starts to put his back into his thrusts. It only takes a minute before they’re fucking Keith so well he forgets all about his sadness. </p><p>Shiro comes without a knot, but before Keith can voice a complaint, he is being passed back to Tex. Tex fucks into him from behind same as before.</p><p>Keith is loose-limbed and covered in his own spend by this time. He slumps against Shiro’s chest, unable to do more than mouth at his sweat soaked skin and clench tightly around Tex.</p><p>“He’s something, huh?” Tex asks with an audible smile.</p><p>“Even better,” Shiro agrees. “Perfect little omega.”</p><p>Keith preens under the praise.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s a bit of a surprise, I’d say.”</p><p>“You think?” Shiro asks.</p><p>“You’re not surprised?”</p><p>Shiro shrugs and Keith is fascinated by the play of muscles under the skin at the motion. “I wondered.” He strums his fingers down Keith’s back. “He’s so small, and he always smells so good.” He lifts a lock of Keith’s hair like that’s an answer and shrugs again, “I don’t know.” </p><p>Tex drops one of Keith’s hips to thread his fingers through Keith’s hair and he pulls back.</p><p>Keith moves easily, arching back with a strung-out moan. Tex tightens his grip at that and pulls farther back until Keith’s head is flush against is chest.</p><p>It hurts, but it’s a delicious hurt. And it’s the show of power, the easy way the large alpha moves him how he wants him, that really gets Keith.</p><p>He spurts out across Shiro’s stomach with a cry as he tries to keep his hips angled for Tex’s continud pummeling. </p><p>Shiro wipes at his stomach and cleans off his fingers with his tongue.</p><p>His gaze is sharp as it locks on Keith, “delicious.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Tex breathes across Keith’s cheek. </p><p>“Here.”</p><p>Shiro loads his fingers with another swipe and offers it over. Keith wants it, and he tries to dive after Shiro’s fingers, but Tex’s grip on his hair holds him in place.</p><p>“This isn’t for you, baby,” Shiro says, amused. “You don’t want this.”</p><p>Shiro feeds his father, who moans so low the sound rumbles though Keith’s ribcage. </p><p>“You taste so good, baby,” Tex fits his mouth over Keith’s ear to speak. He can hear the wet smacks of Tex’s tongue as he tastes Keith’s jizz. His breath is hot and wet; Keith clenches down around him, making Tex’s hips stutter as he reaches his end. “I could eat you all up.”</p><p>Keith whines. “I want some.”</p><p>Shiro grins wickedly, “You’ll have some.”</p><p>Tex fills Keith with another release, and Keith feels his belly expand to accommodate the third load.</p><p>They stay together for a long moment while Tex pants and kisses lazily along the line of Keith’s shoulders. He holds his breath and then pulls himself out of Keith with a punched-out grunt. </p><p>“Take him,” he pushes Keith back into Shiro’s arms.</p><p>Shiro is waiting for the go ahead. His arm wraps around Keith’s shoulder and cradles his head. He delves three fingers into Keith’s dripping asshole.</p><p>“Here, this is what you want,” he murmurs. He feeds Keith their father’s cum, straight out of Keith’s sopping asshole. Then Shiro lifts Keith by his thighs and fucks the dripping cum back into him.</p><p>The moan that rips out of Keith is rough against his throat, and it sounds hoarse to his ears.</p><p>The bed beneath them shifts as Tex gets up. He drags a gentle hand through Keith’s hair, then presses a quick kiss to Shiro’s temple.</p><p>“Take care of him. Knot him. I’ll be back.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>Keith watches Tex walk from the room with a growing sense of sorrow, but Shiro quickly distracts him by throwing him down into the bed and boxing him into the pillows. Shiro’s thick-corded arms block either side of Keith’s head so that all he can see is Shiro, Shiro, Shiro.</p><p>Keith hooks his ankles together behind Shiro’s back, and they surge together with undeniable electricity.</p><p>“So perfect,” Shiro whispers softly, spearing Keith slow and with a completeness that blocks out any other thoughts. “Such a perfect little whore for me.”</p><p>He kisses Keith with a smack of their lips, then kisses him again. It’s light and easy, and Keith feels emotion building along the tide of another pending orgasm. </p><p>Shiro kisses down Keith’s neck, trailing wet marks that prick in the air as he moves on to place another and another. He sucks hard over Keith’s scent gland but moves on just as Keith tries to hold him in place.</p><p>Shiro moves down and down, curving his back, but never slowing his smooth thrusts.</p><p>When his lips descend over Keith’s nipple, Keith feels his mind black out for several seconds. They haven’t done that yet, and by <i>god</i> it’s good! </p><p>Keith cries some incoherent encouragement and Shiro sets over him and attacks him with a gentle tongue interspersed with the tight suction of his lips. </p><p>Keith comes again, and he’s starting to go limp. His heat is still pounding beneath his skin, but he’s growing weak. He wants and wants and needs, and he can’t stop, but he’s so close to exhausted he can only lie there and take what Shiro gives him.</p><p>Shiro presses Keith heavily down into the mattress, and Keith’s spunk squelches between them like it’s gluing them together. He kisses Keith’s cheek, and Keith gathers just enough energy to drape his arms over Shiro’s back and run his nails lightly over his skin.</p><p>“Keith…” Shiro pants, his voice so quiet Keith wouldn’t be able to hear him except he’s speaking right into Keith’s ear. “Keith… I always hoped for this. I’ve dreamed that this would happen, that you’d present as an omega and you’d let me have you.”</p><p>What?</p><p>Keith doesn’t answer, just moans and writhes into Shiro’s thrusts as best he can.</p><p>“Since my first rut, back in high school… ever since then I’ve wanted you so much. You can’t know how I’ve wanted you. Keith… you’re so perfect. So beautiful. Please…” Shiro’s voice cracks just a little at the end. “Please… when this is done… please don’t hate me.”</p><p>Hate Shiro?</p><p>Never!</p><p>Keith gasps as he feels Shiro’s knot start to grow and press inside him. He turns and runs his mouth sloppily over Shiro’s cheek, trying to kiss him.</p><p>“Shiro…”</p><p>“Keith… Please… I love you, I love you, just… don’t hate me.”</p><p>A tear drop lands against Keith’s lip and it gives Keith the strength to roughly grab Shiro’s face. He forces his brother to look at him, and says, with a passion borne out of lust and deep-seated emotion, “I love you too, Takashi. You idiot.”</p><p>He kisses Shiro with all the emotion he can manage, and only pulls back when the knot begins to breech him in earnest.</p><p>“I love you, I love you,” Keith chants as Shiro slams into him one final time.</p><p>Shiro rocks into him as best he can now that they’re locked together, and he bursts into Keith, long and hard, while Keith continues to chant his love. </p><p>They pant together as they both come down from their joint orgasm. Shiro fits his mouth just over Keith’s so that they’re sharing the same breath. One breath, one body. One family.</p><p>It would make so many people sick, but it’s all theirs.</p><p>Keith is blindly happy, and he purrs with all the strength in him as Shiro settles around him to wait out the knot.</p><p>Keith has never felt so blissfully full in all his life. Not even the day after his 18th birthday when he snuck a large alpha dildo home and spent all night easing it into himself. It had never occurred to him that his secret obsession with alpha cock was due to his latent omega tendencies; he always assumed that was just how his twisted mind dealt with his badly repressed lust for his alpha family members. It’s true, he’s spent most of his teen life trying not to lust too strongly after his brother, but he’s clearly been harbouring feelings for his father as well. </p><p>Everyone except for his mother. The female alpha held no interest for him outside of motherly affection. But in his own, sick way, that’s what made her his favourite family member. She was the only one he could have a normal attachment with.</p><p>Now, however, Keith is far more than attached to his dad and to Shiro. </p><p>With a giddy giggle, Keith rocks his hips, just to feel how full he is. Keith is plugged on his brother’s knot, filled to the brim with his father and his brother’s hot cum, and he has never been happier in his life.</p><p>The only thing better would be to have his daddy’s knot locked behind his teeth again. Fuck, that had been hot. It was hard to breathe, but that just made everything feel that much better.</p><p>Keith moves again at the memory, and clenches around Shiro.</p><p>Shiro hisses into his hair, much like Tex had earlier, back on the couch, when Keith sucked him into releasing his knot a second time. </p><p>It had been a fluke then, finishing him a second time at the exact moment his knot started to go down, but before it could go down so far as to be irretrievable. </p><p>Keith clenches again and rocks Shiro deeper. He licks into Shiro’s mouth with renewed hunger. </p><p>“K-Keith!”</p><p>“More,” Keith moans. He tilts his head back as he focuses on moving his hips and tensing his insides.</p><p>He can feel the full length of Shiro’s cock inside him. It’s buried deep, hitting his prostate and uterus, and it’s fat enough that all of him is stretched wide. </p><p>Shiro howls at Keith’s devilish movements. </p><p>“You want more?” His eyes bore into Keith for a moment, then he lifts himself back up and sits on his heels. </p><p>He holds Keith’s hips and stretches out as much as the knot will allow without hurting, then he slams in with all the force he can muster. It’s just enough to light Keith on fire. </p><p>His every nerve ending burns with a beautiful oversensitivity, and he clenches so hard it knocks the breath out of Shiro.</p><p>“Christ, Keith!” he calls. </p><p>It only takes a few thrusts and Shiro explodes into Keith again. They both watch as Keith’s belly inflates further. He’s got a beautiful little baby bump now, and he’s so full that Shiro’s knot can hardly contain it.</p><p>They collapse together again and Shiro wipes the tears Keith didn’t know he’d cried from his cheeks.</p><p>“Did I do it?” Keith asks after a moment.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Did I make you knot me longer?”</p><p>Shiro drops his head onto Keith’s chest in defeat. He shakes with laughter and disbelief. </p><p>“Yes, Keith. Yes, you did.” Shiro sounds incredulous, and it strokes Keith’s ego enough that he purrs again.</p><p>Once his laugh subsides, Shiro gathers Keith into his arms and rolls them with a grunt. Shiro lies on a dry patch of blankets while Keith curls contentedly around Shiro’s pecs. His purring resumes almost immediately.</p><p>“Now that’s a good sound,” Tex says from the door a few minutes later, “and an even better sight.”</p><p>Shiro smiles, “Hey, Dad.”</p><p>“Daddy!” Keith turns to smile at the older man. His smile widens when he spots the fresh blankets in Tex’s arms.</p><p>“The couch is as clean as it’s going to get. You almost ready for a change of sheets?”</p><p>“Uhh…” Shiro sounds sheepish, and Keith turns hawkish eyes on him, not understanding Shiro’s sudden blush of embarrassment. “We’re going to be a while yet. Keith made me knot him twice.”</p><p>Tex looks impressed and Keith feels as full of pride at his ass is full of cock.</p><p>“Little demon,” he whispers.</p><p>“That’s me,” Keith jokes childishly.</p><p>He’s happy to have both his alphas in the room with him again. Not that he was unhappy with Shiro, but two is definitely better than one.</p><p>Tex fetches a water bottle and holds it for Keith and Shiro in turn. Then he sits as close as he can, without sitting in the massive wet spot, and rubs along Keith’s back.</p><p>Keith returns to his happy purring, and they stay like that until Shiro’s knot recedes. </p><p>Once it does, Shiro pulls Keith into another shower and Tex makes the bed. </p><p>It’s not long before they’re all back together. Tex leans against Keith’s headboard and happily accepts the little omega into his arms with a soft kiss. Keith settles under Tex’s arm and watches as Shiro dithers over his own spot before mirroring Keith and resting under Tex’s other arm.</p><p>Tex rumbles a content sound. He slides his fingers soothingly over his sons’ arms.</p><p>“For tonight,” he starts, “your mother will be back shortly after midnight. I think it would be best if she didn’t know about this. Yeah?”</p><p>Keith shakes his head eagerly.</p><p>Shiro hesitates. “We’ll have to tell her something…”</p><p>“We’ll tell her Keith presented as an omega. We can’t hide that. But we’ll tell her he’s locked away in his room with a nest of our clothes and a knotted dildo.” Tex pauses like he’s just realized something, “Damn. I’m going to have to go get one tomorrow. Hopefully she doesn’t notice the date on the credit card.”</p><p>“I’ve got one already,” Keith says, only too happy to save his alpha from leaving the house during his heat. It was bad enough to have him be elsewhere in the house.</p><p>Tex and Shiro give Keith identical looks.</p><p>There’s nothing for Keith to do then but wiggle free from Tex’s grasp and dig through his desk drawer until he finds the massive dildo.</p><p>Both men blanch at the sight of it. It’s a strange mix of gaudy and beautiful. Red silicone with purple streaks, a massive knot that widens into a suction base for Keith’s convenience. </p><p>With a mischievous glint in his eye, Keith affixes it to the wall over their heads before settling back into his father’s embrace.</p><p>“O…k, then,” Tex clears his throat. “The last thing, is that I’ll have to sleep in my bed tonight. I’ll keep Krolia out of your rooms, but you’ll have to make it through the night without me. And quietly.” He levels a sternly amused look at Shiro, “that means no howling.”</p><p>“He clenched down on my knot!” Shiro protests. “What would you do?”</p><p>“Yeah, what would you do?” Keith’s voice does nothing to hide his intrigue and it makes his alphas roll their eyes.</p><p>Tex kisses Keith. “We can find out some other time. Your mother has the conference in the west coast, and she leaves tomorrow at 3. We just have to make it 15 hours, and then we’ll have the rest of the week to ourselves.”</p><p>They nod and grow quiet. </p><p>Slowly, Tex’s scent starts a subtle change. A quick glance to Shiro shows that he doesn’t notice it, but to Keith it’s as plain as a slap in the face. His smell is souring with guilt and dark thoughts.</p><p>It makes sense. He’s hiding and lying from his wife, cheating on her even, and with the worst possible person. </p><p>People.</p><p>He doesn’t have to put his dick in Shiro for it to still be cheating.</p><p>The good news, is that Keith doesn’t even want to follow that train of thought to its ultimate, sexy conclusion of watching his father ream his brother into the floor.</p><p>Keith doesn’t know how to comfort his father, but he does his best. He snuggles close and tries to smell as sweet as he can.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Daddy,” he says softly, “I dragged you into this, and now you have to lie to mom for me.” </p><p>Tex touches at Keith’s hair and Keith turns to look up at him. He stretches to kiss him chastely, then presses back with more emotion.</p><p>“I appreciate all you’re doing for me,” he says sincerely. “Both of you,” he adds with a look to Shiro. </p><p>Shiro touches Keith’s cheek, and Tex’s smell evens back into something content and protective. </p><p>“I love you guys,” Keith mumbles, soft and sweet, just as he tips into sleep in Tex’s arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, here's another chapter, just because I felt like it. </p><p>Can you believe I added emotion to this? It was 100% pure filth and then Sheith fucking comes in with their tearful confessions and deepseated love. Goddamn them, lol! Can't help it.</p><p>This is just updated whenever, and there's not really a plot so who knows where or when it'll end. It'll have at least a few more chapters, and there's a few more that I have in mind but I don't know if they'll ever get written. Who knows. I try and keep my filth writing very laid back. </p><p>Thank you for reading and for any or all comments! Please don't forget to send loving comments to your filth peddler. I need it to live. My lady boner requires it. ;)</p><p>Also, I have a twitter for my filth account now. I post sporadically, but this week I've been real horny so I've been posting a lot. Sometimes it's snippets of WIPs but mostly it's horny little thoughts that aren't quite enough to put into an entire fic. You should check it out, it's like 95% incest, 4% underage and 1% wolf fucking.<br/>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/NestofTrash">@Dumpster_Fire</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Double Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keith torments his father and brother in the kitchen. Then he's punished for it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re sure I shouldn’t check in on him?” Krolia’s voice sounds unsure, with a hint of worry. </p><p>Shiro pauses at the kitchen door, his stomach turning with guilt. Keith and Krolia have always had a special kind of relationship and asking her not to check on her youngest son seems cruel. But if she had walked in on Shiro and Keith together this morning, there’d be no way to hide what they’ve done.</p><p>Shiro clears his throat as he steps into the kitchen and takes his usual seat. </p><p>“I just checked on him, Mom,” Shiro offers, keeping his face neutral. “He’s sleeping sound as can be. You can go up if you want.” He had aired out the room as best he could before coming down, and left Keith under a pile of his dirty laundry to help cover the fact that the room reeks of them both.</p><p>“It’s 2 in the afternoon, Shiro, you’re only getting up now?” Krolia’s voice is full of judgement that Shiro dismisses with an easy shrug.</p><p>“I was studying till late. Then I could hardly sleep all night because every noise woke me up. I kept thinking it was intruders after Keith.” He says it convincingly, though the truth was that he was up half the night giving it to Keith nice and slow, with a hand over Keith’s mouth so that they didn’t make a sound. </p><p>“Yes,” Krolia concedes. “An omega in the family. It going to take some getting used to.”</p><p>Krolia pats Shiro’s head as she passes and marches up to Keith’s bedroom.</p><p>“Good one,” Tex says out of the side of his mouth. He’s standing at the stove, manning a griddle of pancakes. It’s a late lunch for Tex, but breakfast for Krolia and Shiro.</p><p>“Thanks.” Shiro says, lifting his plate to accept his first round of pancakes. “It’s something Pidge said about Matt’s heats. She hardly sleeps the whole week for worry about her brother.” It crosses Shiro’s mind that maybe they have the same kind of heat relationship as Shiro and Keith, but he dismisses that with a laugh.</p><p>“How’d he do last night?” </p><p>Shiro turns and sees the way Tex watches the kitchen door and Shiro does the same. </p><p>“He was good. Woke up once, but it only took two orgasms to tire him out again. He’s been out like a light ever since.”</p><p>Tex huffs a laugh through his nose, “We really wore him out yesterday.”</p><p>“We did.”</p><p>Shiro wonders what Tex heard when he was cleaning the couch; whether he heard Keith’s gasping chant of “I love you.” The sound still reverberates though Shiro’s head, like a song on repeat. But this is one he never wants to forget.</p><p>He wonders what Tex thinks of all this. He seems to be on board for the duration of the heat at least. But what about after. Will he want more? Will Keith want more?</p><p>He seemed to, but maybe that was just the heat?</p><p>What if this whole thing blows over and no one can ever look him in the eye again, knowing that he’s lusted after his brother inside and out of a heat?</p><p>“Pull your face together, boy,” Tex warns a few moments before Krolia returns to the kitchen.</p><p>Shiro dutifully neutralizes his expression. It’s not very necessary, because the moment he looks at his mother’s pale face his expression contorts into worry.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“That’s… that’s quite the dildo he’s got,” Krolia says in a frail voice.</p><p>Tex and Shiro break into twin laughs.</p><p>“That it is,” Tex agrees.</p><p>Krolia sidles up beside him and surveys his cooking, picking up her coffee cup and rubbing it between her hands.</p><p>“When do you think he got that?”</p><p>“Oh, I’d say the moment he turned 18?” Tex answers, and Krolia laughs at that. </p><p>Tex gives Shiro a look with an arched brow. They know it’s true. </p><p>After a moment, Krolia steals the spatula from Tex and shoos him over to the table. “You’re going to burn them,” she warns. She flips a few onto her own plate and eats one handed while she pours more batter over the griddle.</p><p>The bowl for the batter is huge, and still more than half-full. A family of mostly alphas eats their fair share, and Shiro and Tex have some additional reasons to be hungry. </p><p>Shiro eats in silence, listening to his parents talk about Krolia’s conference and various adult-things. Shiro might be in his mid-20s, but he’s a live-at-home college student, and therefore not a real adult.</p><p>He focuses on devouring his pancakes as soon as they’re ready, carbo-loading in preparation for another long day. Actually, now that he thinks about it, he should stock up in protein too.</p><p>“Is there any bacon?” he asks around a mouthful of pancake.</p><p>Krolia tisks at his manners but opens the fridge anyway.</p><p>Just then, a noise from behind catches Shiro’s attention, but when he looks there’s nothing there.</p><p>“Hmm… just frozen bacon. Did you want to come thaw it?” Krolia holds the frozen package out on offer.</p><p>Shiro starts to kick out his chair, “Yea…” he starts, but the word freezes in his throat. He feels a firm touch of a hand on his knee. It runs up his thigh with clear intent. Shiro chokes. “Uh… no. Actually, no. It’s good. I’m fine. I don’t need bacon.”</p><p>Krolia shrugs and returns the bacon to the freezer. Tex shoots Shiro with a questioning look.</p><p>Keith, hidden under the table, moves his hand to massage over Shiro’s crotch. He pulls Shiro through the openings in his boxers and pajama pants and has him in his mouth before Shiro is even fully hard.</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind bacon,” Tex says.</p><p>Shiro gives his father a wide-eyed look and then nods under the table. Tex’s eyebrows scrunch together, then shoot into his hairline in understanding. Judging by the way his cheeks suddenly flush, Keith’s other hand is working Tex free from his pants as well.</p><p>“You sure, Dad?” Shiro asks, trying to be subtle.</p><p>“Well, no, maybe it’s not worth the effort.”</p><p>Krolia huffs exasperatedly. “Make up your minds you two.”</p><p>Keith pulls off Shiro’s hard cock and shuffles to the side. Tex jolts then, and Shiro knows where Keith’s mouth went. Still, Keith’s fist stays firm over Shiro’s cock. He’s holding just right, the perfect pressure to draw it out. Make it last.</p><p>“Put it in the sink to thaw. We’ll have it later.”</p><p>Krolia audibly rolls her eyes and then the bacon lands in the sink with a clamour. </p><p>There’s a quiet wet noise a moment later and then Shiro is swallowed down Keith’s throat. </p><p>Shiro holds his fork so tight he nearly bends it, and he has to force himself not to reach under the table to hold Keith over him. He chances a look at his father and can see he’s having a similar dilemma.</p><p>Krolia leans close to drop more pancakes on Shiro’s plate, and Shiro nearly jumps out of his skin. </p><p>“Shiro!” Krolia says with a laugh. “You really are antsy today. Maybe get out of the house for a bit. The smells getting everywhere.” </p><p>Shiro gasps softly as he realizes she’s right. The sweet smell of Keith’s heat is starting to drift up from under the table.</p><p>Thinking quick, Shiro grabs the syrup and smothers his plate in it, nearly draining the bottle. He spills it, half-intentionally, across the table. It doesn’t really hide the smell, but it gives an excuse for a lingering sweetness in the kitchen.</p><p>Under the table, Keith switches back over to Tex. His fingers slide from Shiro’s tip down the length and he circles his thumb over Shiro’s knot, pushing just enough so Shiro feels it through his whole body like a shock wave.</p><p>He shoves a large mouthful of pancakes and moans around it. “Tastes great, Mom,” he covers, and curves himself over his plate. </p><p>Beside him, Tex puts his head in his hands as Keith giggles lightly around him.</p><p>“Hmm?” Krolia asks over the sizzle of more pancakes.</p><p>“What?” Shiro supplies, since his father clearly can’t respond at the moment.</p><p>“Did you say something?”</p><p>“I just…” Keith’s hot mouth returns, “<i>cleared</i> my throat.” He covers that mistake with a cough and shovels another load into his mouth. </p><p>Keith covers Shiro’s tip in kitten licks now, and it drives Shiro wild. He wants to hold Keith in place and force himself into that wicked little mouth, but he can’t. He can’t even move because their mother is <i>right</i> there. </p><p>Keith’s tongue is unfairly skilled, as well. It susses out all the best parts of Shiro’s anatomy like a pleasure-seeking missile. Just when Shiro thinks he could cum like this, Keith backs off and does the same to Tex.</p><p>He’s just playing with them, lapping up their precum as it comes, and squeezing them just light enough to keep their orgasms at bay. Shiro’s not sure if it’s a blessing or a curse. On the one hand, it’ll be harder to hide an orgasm at the breakfast table from his mother, on the other hand, the longer they play, the greater their chances of getting caught. </p><p>Shiro and Tex stay suspended in horny agony while Krolia cooks and delivers one last round of pancakes. For a moment it looks like she’s going to join them in her seat on the other side of the table, but she just leans back on the counter and nurses her cup of coffee. </p><p>“You should both get out of the house for a bit,” she decides with a doctorly ring of finality. “Even just go sit out the door. If you keep stewing in Keith’s first heat hormones, you’re going to attack the mailman when he comes tomorrow.” </p><p>They both hum weakly at her joke. Tex promises they’ll get out, because he’s the one who’s free of Keith’s mouth for this discussion. Shiro has the task of keeping his face straight while Keith takes one of his balls fully in his mouth and sucks. </p><p>“Ok well, it’s about time to head out. You packed my bags in the car?”</p><p>“Yep,” Tex answers with a bit of a chirp, no doubt also caused by Keith.</p><p>Krolia smiles, “That eager to get rid of me, huh?” she jokes.</p><p>Tex blanches. “No!” </p><p>His protest is over-strong, and Shiro can see how it quirks Krolia’s eyebrows as she looks at him. She seems to decide that this too is a product of Keith’s heat hormones (she’s right, but not in the way she thinks) and shrugs it off. </p><p>“Bye you two.” She runs her hands through their hair as she walks past, dropping a kiss over the crown of both their heads. “Give my love to Keith when he’s sensible again.”</p><p>“Will do,” Tex promises. “Have a safe flight.”</p><p>“Love you, Mom,” Shiro echoes after her. </p><p>They listen intently for the sound of the front door closing, and then for the sounds of the Krolia’s car starting up and pulling out of the drive.</p><p>Keith only waits for the door to shut before he starts moaning around Tex and pumping them both like he means it.</p><p>Once Krolia is very clearly gone, Tex pushes back on his chair and Shiro does the same. </p><p>They look down to Keith, who is balanced on his knees, arms pumping around both their dicks, and smiling so sweetly you’d think he was doing nothing wrong.</p><p>“Boy,” Tex says dangerously. </p><p>He doesn’t finish his warning because Keith dives over his cock and swallows around him. </p><p>He releases his grip on Shiro just long enough to pull Shiro’s seat closer. Then Keith picks up his pace, switching from dick to dick every few seconds until he has them both riled up and squirming under his touch. Unconsciously, Shiro moves closer to Tex to make things easier for Keith. Keith bounces between them, moaning like he’s the one that’s been getting a lazy blowjob for the last hour. </p><p>Tex’s cries sound just like Shiro’s as they both close in on their climax. </p><p>Keith sits back on his heels when he hears this, aims them both at his face, and opens his mouth expectantly. </p><p>That kills them. </p><p>They both burst and paint Keith’s face in thick streams of cum. </p><p>Keith grins and licks at his lips while Shiro falls back into his seat. Keith reaches up to wipe at the splatters across his cheeks and into his forehead, but Tex catches him by the wrists before he can. </p><p>“Not so fast, boy,” he says. His voice is hard and stern: pure alpha. </p><p>He pulls Keith to his feet.</p><p>“Plates, Shiro,” he commands, and Shiro rushes to comply. He shoves the plates aside while Tex stripes Keith of his only clothing, a wet pair of boxers.</p><p>Tex lifts Keith onto the table and pins his hands to his sides.</p><p>“Yes, Daddy. Knot me, knot me!” Keith babbles excitedly.</p><p>Tex laughs, low and harsh. “Not a chance, boy.” He leans over Keith’s body and stares him down. “You were very bad, weren’t you Keith? Teasing your alphas? Sucking us in front of your mother? You need to be punished, baby boy.”</p><p>Keith moans like he doesn’t know if he should be scared or aroused. </p><p>“You’re not getting a knot until you’re good and sorry.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Daddy. I’m sorry.” Keith does a passable job of feigning sincerity, but it doesn’t work on the likes of Tex. </p><p>“Hold his arms.” </p><p>Shiro jumps to follow orders. He wraps his hands around Keith’s forearms and presses them down into the table, watching some of the spilled maple syrup eek out from under one arm.</p><p>Meanwhile, Tex kneels before the table and opens Keith’s knees wide.</p><p>“No knots till you mean it, Keith,” is Tex’s final warning before he descends on Keith with a hot tongue. </p><p>Keith cries while Tex noisily slurps at his ass. He was already hard, but the moment Tex dipped between his legs Keith’s cock strained up, hard and tempting into the afternoon air.</p><p>Shiro changes his grip on Keith’s arms to keep him locked in place and he wraps his lips around Keith’s hard length. </p><p>He’s not nearly as long as Tex or Shiro, but he’s a good size for an omega. Everything about him is big for an omega.</p><p>Shiro pulls all the dirty tricks Keith did to him. He suckles Keith’s balls, he covers the tip in kitten licks. Keith doesn’t have a knot, so Shiro holds his arms together at the wrist with one hand and sneaks a finger down to rub at his taint. </p><p>He briefly meets eyes with his father as Tex fingers Keith open, his tongue ready and waiting to collect all of Keith’s delicious slick. Shiro hums appreciatively and returns to Keith’s dick. </p><p>After his second orgasm, Keith becomes vocal.</p><p>“Please Daddy! Pleeeease! Fuck me, Daddy, please, please, please, please! Just… ARGH <i>FUCK</i>… give me more. I need it, I need it!” </p><p>Shiro has to hold Keith with both hands because he’s straining and writhing so hard, he’s almost violent. </p><p>He’s so sensitive to Shiro’s tongue it’s absurd. Though Keith is screaming for Tex, Shiro can see the way his body convulses with each slow drag of Shiro’s tongue over the slit of his cock. When Shiro sucks, Keith’s legs twitch and kick at Tex’s back.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Daddy!” Keith cries. He actually cries, fat tears streaming down his face.</p><p>He looks just as beautiful as ever, though. </p><p>Shiro doesn’t know what Tex does, but suddenly Keith arches his back entirely off the table and spurts out an orgasm that catches Shiro by surprise. The scream that rips out of Keith echoes off the walls.</p><p>“I’m so, so sorry, Daddy…” Keith pants and sobs, reduced to an absolute mess on the kitchen table. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Tex pulls out from between Keith’s legs with a pleased look. </p><p>“Ready for us?” he asks.</p><p>Keith sniffs, “Knot?” He had been looking utterly dead exhausted, but at the suggestion Keith rises up and pulls out of Shiro’s grasp with new energy.</p><p>“No, baby. But you’ll like it. I promise.” Tex cups Keith’s cheek and nuzzles him soothingly. </p><p>Keith wraps shaking hands into Tex’s shirt. “Please,” he whines, looking sweet and desperate. </p><p>Shiro is 90% sure it’s a ploy and he snorts out a laugh. </p><p>“You’re going to love this, Keith.” Tex kisses his forehead. “Trust me?” Keith nods. “Then up you go.” </p><p>Tex lifts Keith and wraps Keith’s legs around his waist. His hands cradle Keith’s ass, and lands in a sticky pile of syrup. The look Tex shoots Shiro is shocked and disgusted, and it makes Shiro laugh.</p><p>He falls to his knees and starts to lick Keith clean, sucking and nipping at Tex’s fingers as he works. </p><p>His cleaning is imperfect, but it’s good enough for Tex to lift Keith and start fucking him slow and deep. </p><p>They fuck for a few minutes, free-standing in the kitchen, with only one of Shiro’s hands on Keith’s back to help them stay upright. It’s an impressive show of strength, and Shiro’s not sure Tex could do it if he weren’t riding an alpha high after ingesting so many omega pheromones over the last 24 hours. </p><p>Keith is pliant and docile in Tex’s arms, doing his best to be a good boy, and still softly pleading for his father’s knot.</p><p>After a short time, Tex catches Shiro’s attention with a nod of his head. He jerks his head back again then looks suggestively at Keith.</p><p>What?</p><p>Shiro looks down and Tex crooks a finger at him, begging him closer.</p><p>Shiro crowds close. He draws his fingers down Keith’s slim body, then along the curve of his thighs. Keith is so strong, but he feels so delicate. Shiro places his hands beside his father’s and helps to lift Keith, thinking this is what Tex wants.</p><p>“Take him,” Tex says, and he lifts Keith high enough to push him back. Shiro finally understands and angles Keith down over his own cock.</p><p>Keith is beautifully hot and tight, just like he was the night before. It’s an addictive feeling, especially when you’re holding the whole of him up in the air. Shiro feels powerful, mighty: Alpha. </p><p>He fucks Keith with the same pace Tex had given him. He starts to lose himself in the feel of Keith’s body, but then Tex steps impossibly close and steals Shiro’s attention. </p><p>“You ready, Keith?” </p><p>Keith nods, and Tex winks at Shiro. Then he lines himself up and thrusts into Keith beside Shiro.</p><p>FUCK!</p><p>FUCK!</p><p>If Keith was hot and tight before, it’s nothing compared to this. It’s nothing to sharing Keith’s asshole with his father. Nothing will ever feel like this. </p><p>Shiro catches himself whining with desire in a tone that outstrips Keith’s.</p><p>Keith is surprisingly quiet. His arms are wrapped around Tex’s neck and clinging to the back of his head.</p><p>“Thank you, Daddy, thank you, Daddy,” he murmurs with each punch of their cocks inside him. </p><p>He sniffs and Shiro realizes he’s crying again, overwhelmed by pleasure. </p><p>Shiro stops his whines by kissing and gnawing at Keith’s shoulders.</p><p>Gradually, Tex picks up the pace and Shiro follows suit. </p><p>They aren’t perfectly lined up, they’re just slightly mismatched. Just enough that Shiro can feel the puckered skin of Tex’s knot as it glides against his own. The drag of his father’s dick against his own is mind blowing. It’s different from anything he’s ever felt before.</p><p>“Good boy,” Tex praises in a raw voice. He kisses Keith, then tilts his head to Shiro to press in for a kiss his other son. “You’re both good boys.”</p><p>Shiro thinks he feels a fraction of the happiness that fills Keith at their father’s praise.</p><p>“Come with me Shiro,” Tex orders. Shiro nods because he can’t answer.</p><p>They spill into Keith as one, and they’ve already plugged him so well they act as their own knot. </p><p>Keith babbles nonsense as he comes around them. </p><p>He grumbles when they pull out and place him on his feet, but he doesn’t argue when they lead him back upstairs to get cleaned up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How'd you like this for size? ha ha ha!</p><p>I know it's no double knotting, but it's double penetration, so that's gotta count for something, huh?</p><p>I've got a couple of things I'll probably be posting in the next couple of weeks. Some non-con and some bestiality stuff coming up. I don't really have a posting schedule for this account, just when I feel like it, lol. </p><p>I do like to post horny threads on twitter though. Fairly regularly these days. I intend to one day upload some of them here to AO3, but for now, they stay on twitter until I get my shit together lol. So request a follow if you want to see some more filth. *You have to show your age somewhere in your bio for me to accept the request. </p><p>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/NestofTrash">@Dumpster_Fire</a> </p><p>Please don't forget that kudos and comments are extra potent when they're sent to the filth writers. Because we get so few, they really mean a lot!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Overload</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keith, Tex, and Shiro clean up, then get messy, then clean up again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tex pulls his boys into the master bedroom instead of the main second-floor bathroom. They follow without question, trailing behind him like baby ducks behind their papa. He leads them through to Tex and Krolia’s private bathroom, the one with the massive shower stall and the jacuzzi tub set into the floor.</p>
<p>Tex insists on rinsing them all off in the shower, Keith especially with the way he’s covered in cum and syrup, before he fills the tub and lets them all sink into it. </p>
<p>There are seats moulded into the side of the tub and Shiro and Tex naturally gravitate to seats opposite each other so they can stretch out their long legs and relax in the soak. Keith watches them settle into this configuration with a pout. </p>
<p>Without a word, Keith moves to Shiro’s side and pulls on his arm, shifting him until Shiro is sitting thigh to thigh with their father. Finally appeased, Keith smiles and sits down on his father’s lap with his legs spread out over Shiro. </p>
<p>“Poor thing,” Shiro teases as his hands rub up and down Keith’s legs. </p>
<p>“You were too far away,” Keith says with a pout. He sniffs and ducks his nose under Tex’s chin, nuzzling and kissing along his neck. Just leaving soft little pecks. </p>
<p>Tex rubs his hands down Keith’s back and sides, helping the hot water release any residual ache and tension out of Keith’s body. </p>
<p>Keith melts against his father and purrs happily against his chest. He’s being so sweet just now. Tex knows it’s only a matter of time before the monster awakens and he’s a knot-starved sex-craved beast. So while his boy’s like this, soft and sweet in his lap, Tex soaks it up. </p>
<p>He lifts his arm and drapes it over Shiro’s shoulder, pulling his alpha boy to his side and tilting their heads together as they watch Keith purr. There’s a happy alpha rumble building in Tex’s chest, and he can feel the same rumbling through Shiro’s shoulders. </p>
<p>“My boys,” Tex says wistfully, “you’re so good to your old man.”</p>
<p>“You’re not old, daddy,” Keith murmurs, burying his nose into Tex’s neck and kissing him lightly. </p>
<p>“Old enough to be your father,” Tex jokes. It’s not a good joke, but it earns him a chuckle from Shiro. Shiro always appreciates his dad’s terrible humour.</p>
<p>Tex moves and presses a kiss to Shiro’s temple and then one to the top of Keith’s head. </p>
<p>“When we’re through all this, I think we’re going to be fine, hey? We’re still family.”</p>
<p>Shiro moves to nuzzle into Tex’s neck as well and he murmurs a soft “family.”</p>
<p>They stay like that for a long time, soaking in the warmth and the closeness. Tex can’t remember the last time he cuddled with his sons like this – well, not like <i>this</i> but like a family – it must be years. He’s almost sad to know it’s taken such extreme circumstances to bring them together.</p>
<p>Keith’s wandering hands slowly bring them back to the point of their recent proximity. His kisses pick up again, laying soft little pecks along Tex’s neck and then down across his chest. His hands slowly knead and paw at Shiro and Tex’s chests.</p>
<p>“You’re so good to me,” Keith murmurs against Tex’s skin, “My alphas.” He stretches across Tex’s lap to kiss over Shiro’s shoulder and pecs. “You’re taking such good care of me.” His fingers find their nipples and slowly plays with them, seeming to enjoy the low grunts of appreciation his alphas echo through the bathroom. </p>
<p>There’s no heat behind his actions – not yet. His scent is still gentle and appeased. His touch isn’t to stir the alphas into another frenzy, but to thank them. </p>
<p>It’s something Tex has heard about, grateful omegas laying sweet kisses and touches on their alphas between waves of the heat. It’s their way to giving back. Though, Tex could easily argue that the never-ending orgasm parade is thanks enough. </p>
<p>Still, it’s gratifying to watch Keith’s dark head press kisses along his brother’s chest and feel his inquisitive little hands suss out the tender spots on Tex’s body. </p>
<p>Keith chirps happily when Shiro finally tilts his head up for a proper kiss. It’s slow and gentle, they work their lips in tandem, and Tex can see how Shiro’s tongue seeks out Keith’s taste even now. As soon as they pull apart, Keith is turning, his mouth seeking his father’s.</p>
<p>Such a sweet boy.</p>
<p>Tex kisses Keith thoroughly. His hands hold the boy steady as he kisses deep and slow until they’re both breathless. When Keith pulls back, those small hands find their way to the back of Tex’s head and push him lightly towards Shiro. A quick look shows him that Shiro is being similarly pushed, and the two alphas don’t fight it.</p>
<p>There’s a hint of Keith in Shiro’s mouth as Tex explores his other son. This kiss is sharper, and Shiro’s teeth have a bite to them, but he gives way easily to Tex’s authority. There’s a top alpha here, and Shiro seems happy to leave it that way. He lets Tex dominate the kiss, happy to accept his father’s attention.</p>
<p>They kiss for a while. Though it’s not their first kiss, it is their first outside of the heat of the moment and they take their time with it, learning each other. </p>
<p>That is, they do until Keith becomes impatient. The young omega noses his way between them, trying to join in their kiss. It pulls Tex’s attention, and he hungrily claims Keith’s mouth for his own, while Shiro ducks down to mouth along Keith’s shoulder.</p>
<p>The taste under Tex’s tongue starts to change the moment Shiro’s tongue laps across Keith’s scent gland. Keith turns honey sweet in an instant, and suddenly there’s a new strength in his limbs. </p>
<p>Keith moves until he’s up on his knees on the seat, straddling one each of Tex and Shiro’s legs. He’s got his arms wrapped around his two alphas, pulling them in close to scent and kiss at his neck. He gets sweeter and sweeter each passing moment, and soon that fog is starting to enter Tex’s head again. That fog that only wants. The one that wants to give and give and give to his tiny omega boy until he’s brimming with spend. </p>
<p>His boy starts to take the lead, using his hands to push Shiro and Tex right where he wants them. He sits up tall to give them access and pushes their heads to his chest. </p>
<p>Tex laps lightly at Keith’s nipple while Shiro wraps his lips around the other and hollows his cheeks. </p>
<p>“Ahhh!!” Keith gives a weak cry and clings to them both. </p>
<p>It’s a delicious sound, so Tex tries running his teeth lightly over the little nub and rolling it with his tongue. He’s rewarded with another long cry and the scratch of nails through his hair. </p>
<p>The alphas’ hands roam Keith’s body, feeling that lithe, tight little body through the warm water. They neglect his hard cock and reach behind him instead, working together to stuff him full of fingers until Keith’s stretched around the both of them.</p>
<p>Keith babbles as they fuck him, sucking and rolling and teasing his nipples as they do. “Ahh yes, right there – that’s, oh that’s so… yes! So goooo…. Oh! just like tha-yessss. Deeper daddy oh! Yes, yes yes <i>GOD!</i> Yes! Knot me, knot me, knot me, alpha! Alpha! Please!” </p>
<p>He gets more desperate the more they work and soon Keith is trying to angle his hips down off their fingers and onto one of their hard cocks, though he doesn’t seem able to decide whose he wants.</p>
<p>As much as he’s loathe to do it, Tex pulls away from Keith’s chest. “Not in the water, baby,” he admonishes. Then he starts to stand.</p>
<p>Keith whines and clings and tries to push his father back down into the water, but he’s no match for Tex’s alpha strength. </p>
<p>“Shiro, get him up on the side.” Together they lift Keith from the water and get him up on his knees on the floor at the side of the tub. </p>
<p>As soon as he’s in place, Tex is behind him, kneeling on the jacuzzi seat and pulling Keith backwards onto his fat cock. It’s a little dry around Keith’s rim, where the water washed away his natural slick, but it only takes a few thrusts before he’s sopping wet again and making wild sobbing noises as Tex takes him hard and fast.</p>
<p>“Shiro, will you shut him up?” Tex orders. As much as he loves the sounds Keith makes, they echo in the bathroom, and the volume level right now is a bit unreal.</p>
<p>“Gladly.” </p>
<p>Shiro settles in front of Keith and shoves his dick deep down Keith’s throat. Keith makes a hungry sound as he swallows it down, and his whole-body contracts as he takes both cocks at once.</p>
<p>“Look at that,” Tex says with a grunt as Keith tightens around him. “Fuck, but he knows how to suck a cock, doesn’t he?”</p>
<p>Keith hums with the praise and tries to wiggle his ass appreciatively, but Tex grips his hips even tighter and doesn’t let him budge.</p>
<p>“Yeah, he looks awful good choking on my cock, I’ll give him that. Filthy little knot-slut.” Shiro holds Keith’s head in place as he fucks in, thrusting hard enough that Tex can hear the slap of his balls as they hit Keith’s chin. </p>
<p>“He’s a tight little hole,” Tex agrees, he drops a hand to pet down Keith’s back, “a perfect little whore for his daddy, isn’t he?”</p>
<p>“Oh Fuck!” Shiro groans, his eyes rolling back at something Keith does with his mouth. He pulls back until Keith is just suckling at his tip and he groans again. “He’s so desperate for cum, too. Watch.”</p>
<p>Shiro pulls back to sit on his heels. It’s just a few inches, but it’s enough that his cock falls out of Keith’s mouth and hangs, hard and leaking in the air. </p>
<p>Immediately, Keith tries to scramble forward and get his mouth back on his brother, but Tex holds him tight. He roughly pulls Keith back onto his cock and they both keen at how hard and deep Tex fucks into that perfect ass of his. </p>
<p>Tex can see the way Keith’s eyes are dead-focused on Shiro’s cock. Shiro can too, and he takes himself in hand and waves it in a circle, teasing Keith while staying just out of reach.</p>
<p>“Please! <i>Please! Please please  please pleasepleasepleaseplease alpha!</i> Shiro, Daddy! Gimme – fuck – give me it!” Keith’s desperate cries come out like hiccups as Tex drives hard and fast into him, his vise grip on Keith’s hips keeping the boy from getting any closer.</p>
<p>The noise doesn’t bother Tex so much when Keith’s being such a needy little thing.</p>
<p>Shiro taunts his brother by raising up onto his knees again and letting Keith suckle him for another moment, before dropping back and fucking himself into his fist instead.</p>
<p>Keith claws and scratches at the ground, desperate for more, desperate for Shiro’s cum running along his tongue. He begs for it, but Shiro just teases him. And Tex just holds him in place, fucking harder and faster as Keith’s desperation makes him clench tight around him.</p>
<p>Fuck it good! This boy’s hole is the best fuck Tex has ever had! He always assumed omegas would be loose – that his wife’s alpha pussy would be the tightest thing he could fuck into. But no! It’s his son’s perfect little breeder ass. </p>
<p>And Tex tells him so. He praises Keith’s sloppy, messy, tight, perfect hole while Keith continues to scratch and cry and beg for Shiro’s cock. </p>
<p>In the end, Shiro brings himself just close enough that he can run the tip of his cock along Keith’s lips, stroking himself fast enough to burst into Keith’s open mouth and all along his face. Tex follows him over the edge moments later, slamming deep as he can and pumping his son’s ass full of cum. </p>
<p>Keith shuffles to the side when Tex finally releases him, Tex’s rough hands leaving dark red marks over his hips that will soon be bruises, he’s sure. Beneath where Keith was spread out is a puddle of omega cum that Tex just fucked out of his son. It’s a good puddle. Tex should be proud (and he is). </p>
<p>Keith rolls on the floor for a moment, groaning at the cool tile along his overheated skin, but within moments he’s back on his knees, presenting his ass to Shiro.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Shiro curses, “such a needy little slut.” He falls on Keith’s ass with both hands and holds the boy’s ass open. The pert little pucker winks in the open air, wet and frothing with slick and sperm. It’s a delectable sight for both alphas. </p>
<p>Shiro lowers himself and licks Keith’s thighs clean of his slick while Tex just watches, all his attention focused on Keith’s hole, still twitching and hungry for more. Shiro’s going to give him more, Tex just knows it, and he can’t wait to watch it.</p>
<p>The only thing as good as having his son’s ass wrapped tight around Tex’s knot is watching his other son take that same pleasure for himself. </p>
<p>… That being said… Tex has never had alpha <i>ass</i> before…</p>
<p>Keith looks delectable but, arguably… so does Shiro. The way Shiro’s down on his knees, finally wrapping his lips around Keith’s ass and sucking Tex’s cum from his baby brother, he’s got a nice juicy ass too. And it’s probably tighter. Tighter than omega ass.</p>
<p>Tighter than anything!</p>
<p>“Shiro,” Tex commands in a sharp, low voice. It’s full Alpha tone, and Shiro straightens to attention immediately. “Knot him.”</p>
<p>“Yes sir.”</p>
<p>Shiro doesn’t waste any time with an order like that. He sidles up behind Keith, wraps his hand around Keith’s waist, and fucks himself deep. </p>
<p>Tex moves around to sit in front of them and watch the show. Their faces are both flushed deep red, their eyes unfocused as they fuck each other like rabbits. There’s no talking now, except for the odd praise Tex murmurs to them both as he watches. They’re both panting, the slick, wet sounds of their bodies coming together over and over are like music ringing through the bathroom. </p>
<p>“So beautiful,” Tex whispers, running his hand across Keith’s cheek and through his hair. “Both of you,” he moves and gives Shiro the same gentle touch. </p>
<p>Shiro knots Keith not long after and then two of them collapse onto the bathroom floor. </p>
<p>“Perfect,” Tex says softly, running his hands over both of them once more. Then he takes gentle hold of Keith’s chin to draw his attention. “Keep him knotted, ok baby? If he starts to go down, double-knot him.”</p>
<p>“O-okay, daddy.”</p>
<p>“You can do that for me?”</p>
<p>Keith nods. “Yes, daddy.”</p>
<p>“Good boy.” </p>
<p>Tex tousles his fingers in Shiro’s hair then moves around the two prone boys. He drags his fingers along Shiro’s body as he moves, tracing along his shoulders and back and down over the curve of his ass. Tex pries his sons’ legs open and settles between them, getting a good look at how Shiro has stuffed Keith full. </p>
<p>It’s a beautiful sight, and Tex tells them so. </p>
<p>He slips his fingers down between their bodies and touches lightly at Keith’s rim where they’re locked tight together. Both his sons groan at the light touch, but they don’t fight it. Keith’s skin is warm and impossibly slick, it’s dripped all the way down his thighs and onto the floor.</p>
<p>“Tsk, tsk, you’re so messy you two,” Tex admonishes playfully. “But we’ll just have to find a use for it, won’t we?”</p>
<p>Tex receives confused little murmurs in reply, and he just grins. He puts a hand over Shiro’s ass, kneading at the meat there, and getting Shiro used to the touch as he loads his fingers up with Keith’s slick.  </p>
<p>Shiro jolts at Tex’s first wet touch to his ass.</p>
<p>“Dad… Daddy?” he asks, slipping into Keith’s new pet name for their father. </p>
<p>“Yes, baby boy,” Tex answers, “Are you going to be good for your daddy?” Tex circles his son’s hole with his wet fingers, waiting for an answer.</p>
<p>It takes a moment, but slowly Shiro shifts his stance so his legs open further, and his knees get a bit of traction on the tiled floor; opening up for his father’s fingers.</p>
<p>“Good boy,” Tex coos, soothing over the curve of Shiro’s ass while his fingers start to push and play with his rim. </p>
<p>Tex doesn’t have much experience preparing an ass for an alpha cock, but Keith’s ass did make for excellent practice. He preps Shiro with far more gentleness, however. He knows the alpha boy is not made to be taken hard and rough the way Keith is, and he doesn’t want to hurt him. </p>
<p>No, he only wants to bond with his other son. He only wants to try pleasing them both at once.</p>
<p>He goes back to Keith for more and more slick as he slowly opens Shiro up on one finger, and then two. Shiro’s ass is far more resistant to the stretch, but the more Tex coos gentle words, the easier Shiro is to spread open. </p>
<p>When Tex finally finds Shiro’s prostate, he knows it. The boy’s hips twitch and he makes a shocked whining noise that is echoed by Keith a moment later when Shiro’s knot jerks inside him. It’s an interesting feedback loop, and as Tex starts to focus in on that happy little spot inside him, both of his boys start to writhe and pant together again. </p>
<p>“Perfect,” Tex says happily. “Both of you are so perfect.”</p>
<p>He spreads Shiro a little faster after that, using the pleasure of his prostate ease the strangeness of being stretched, and soon Shiro is giving little abortive thrusts of his hips, trying to urge Tex’s fingers back over that spot. </p>
<p>“I’m, I’m… oh god, I’m…” Shiro starts to whine as Tex slips his third finger in and stretches him wide.</p>
<p>“Knot me, Shiro,” Keith moans pitifully from under Shiro’s weight.</p>
<p>Tex watches it happen. Shiro’s knot twitches around Keith’s rim, just starting to deflate when suddenly it jump back to full hardness. Around Tex’s fingers, Shiro clenches and flutters just like Keith does when he comes, only it’s much stronger.</p>
<p>“Fuck I can’t wait to get my cock inside you, boy!” Tex swears. </p>
<p>He gives Shiro a few, short moments to come down from the high of a second knot and then Tex is finger fucking him in earnest. </p>
<p>Shiro takes it so well. Soon Tex is slicking himself up and pushing in.</p>
<p>Just the catch of his head over Shiro’s tight rim is enough to make Tex come, but he fights it. He groans in ecstasy and presses kisses to Shiro’s spine as he tries to slow himself and ease the stretch over him. </p>
<p>“Fuck you’re tight, Shiro!” Tex grazes his teeth over Shiro’s shoulder blade and sinks farther into Shiro’s hot clutch. </p>
<p>Both Shiro and Keith are moaning and writhing beneath him, rocked together by Tex’s slow thrusts. It feels so good having both his sons under him, knowing that what he does to one pleases them both as they’re both locked together.  </p>
<p>Keith shouts when he comes, and who knows how many times that makes today. It sends a ripple effect through Shiro to Tex, clamping down on his father’s cock so hard Tex almost knots. Tex groans and fights the urge. He can<i>not</i> do that to Shiro. He slows his thrusts until he can calm down, then he starts to pick up his pace again.</p>
<p>He knocks a grunt out of Shiro with every thrust. Shiro just clenches tighter and tighter until he finally comes, screaming “Daddy!”</p>
<p>Tex follows him over the edge with a growl and a sharp bite to Shiro’s shoulder. </p>
<p>He slips out with a wet pop and a moment later, Shiro does the same, his second knot finally receding. </p>
<p>Keith whines the instant he’s empty and wriggles out from underneath Shiro’s dead weight. A quick glance at Shiro’s prone form, lying half-dead on the cool tiles, and Keith makes a beeline for Tex. </p>
<p>“Please daddy. Can I have your knot, please? Please?” Keith ducks low, his mouth open to try and revive Tex’s spent cock in his mouth, but a firm grip to his chin lifts the boy up. He adapts to Tex’s kiss easily – happily even. Though his hand closes around Tex’s dick and starts to stroke him back up to hardness.</p>
<p>“Christ, Keith. You’re so greedy.” Tex has never come so much in his life before, and just now he regrets his bonding moment with Shiro for wasting good sperm outside of Keith. Of course, he didn’t think Keith would still be so energized after all he’s been through today, but the alpha pheromones must be affecting him the same way his omega ones affect Tex and Shiro. “So hungry for my cum.”</p>
<p>Inspiration strikes, and Tex pulls away from Keith’s intoxicating mouth. He manhandles his son around and back onto his knees, his cock already perking up at the thought (aided by Keith’s ministration and the sweet scent of the heat still wafting off the boy’s body). </p>
<p>Keith’s hole is a filthy mess. Tex takes a moment to admire it. It’s positively brimming with his and Shiro’s spunk. Tex pushes a single finger in, just to test, and sure enough – there’s no room left inside. His finger pushes out a thick dribble of cum that drips down Keith’s taint to his balls.</p>
<p>“Fuck, you’re such a mess, baby,” Tex says. He’s completely in awe. </p>
<p>“Please daddy,” Keith whimpers, his head down all the way to the floor, prostrating himself for his father’s enjoyment. He moves with Tex’s touch as his father pulls the finger out and then pushes two, then four into the hole. “Ugh! <i>Daddy!</i>” Keith croons as Tex runs the pads of all four fingers over his prostate, one after the other. </p>
<p>“Ok, baby.” Tex pulls his fingers out, taking a mess of slick and cum with him, and sinks his cock back into his youngest son. He lowers himself over Keith’s body, covering the small, hot body with his own, and he offers Keith his cum-laden fingers. </p>
<p>Keith chirps happily and does his best to take all four fingers into his mouth at once. He sucks and licks them clean happily, and messily, while his daddy fucks him full of another round.</p>
<p>“You really love our cum, don’t you baby?” Tex asks, watching his fingers disappear deep into Keith’s mouth, and feeling that strong mouth suck every last remnant from his skin. “Look at you, so hungry for it. You know where you can get more of daddy’s cum, sweetheart?”</p>
<p>Keith makes a questioning noise and licks his lips like he’s starving for more. </p>
<p>Tex points to Shiro’s prone form, just inches away, still lying in a dazed afterglow on the bathroom floor. There’s just a glimmer of cum on Shiro’s ass from when Tex pulled out, but it’s enough for Keith to light up.</p>
<p>He crawls forward eagerly, and spreads Shiro’s cheeks with both hands. Shiro gives a slow, dazed look over his shoulder to see his father and brother behind him. He doesn’t react until Keith’s mouth is on him, slurping at his asshole with a filthy sound.</p>
<p>“Mmm, daddy!” Keith whines, bouncing his ass to remind Tex to keep fucking him even as he greedily eats the cum right out of his brother’s ass. </p>
<p>“Oh <i>Fuck!</i> you dirty little boy,” Tex groans. His hips slap against Keith as he starts to really pound him. He leans forward and his hand finds its way to Keith’s head; he pushes Keith down, deeper into the cleft of Shiro’s ass. Keith makes a hungry noise that Shiro follows up with a weak whimper. And then Tex watches as Keith sinks a finger between Shiro’s cheeks, licking it clean as he draws it in and out.</p>
<p>Shiro’s eyes are shut and his brow is tense. His hands are fists that pound against the floor as he moans Keith’s name. </p>
<p>Keith eats Shiro clean and keeps on going, fucking Shiro on a single finger with mindless intensity until Shiro has come again; Shiro crawls away with a squeak to get away from Keith’s voracious mouth, unable to take any more. </p>
<p>Shiro leaves behind a pool of his own cum, streaked across the tiles from his haste to get away. </p>
<p>The noise Keith makes as he dives for it can only be described as fanatical.</p>
<p>Without a single thought of shame, Keith throws himself face-first to the floor and licks it clean.</p>
<p>“<i>Fuck, Keith!!</i>” Shiro and Tex say at the same time. Tex increases his grip and starts to give it to Keith with all he’s got.</p>
<p>“Fuck, you’re such a perfect little slut, aren’t you Keith? Who knew your daddy raised such a dirty little cum-whore like you? You’re fucking desperate for it, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Keith whimpers as the questions, but he doesn’t answer. His tongue lapping the floor clean is answer enough. As is the striking way he tenses around Tex with every insult.</p>
<p>“You’re fucking lucky you’ve got your daddy and brother to take care of you, or you’d be sucking every alpha in sight, sucking cum off the pavement.”</p>
<p>At that, Keith groans. “Noooo….” He moans, sounding more like a junkie than anything else. “Jus’ you, daddy. Jus’ you and Sh’ro… I swear…” </p>
<p>He can’t take his tongue from the floor until it’s been licked clean. Even still, he’d likely keep trying, but Tex can’t help himself anymore. He grabs a fistful of Keith’s silky hair and pulls. He lifts his boy all the way off the floor, making Keith’s back arch so that the pounding of Tex’s thrusts rocks his whole body. </p>
<p>“Daddy! Daddy!” Keith cries. “Knot me.”</p>
<p>Tex slams in with a feral growl and knots his son tight and fills him full. Keith’s stomach is bulging with cum already and Tex fills it full again. His hips keep working on their own until every drop is filled deep inside his son. </p>
<p>Keith is crying as Tex pulls him up higher, still by the hair. He’s been crying for a while, Tex thinks, but he has no idea how long. They’re good tears, there’s not a sniff of pain or distress off the sated omega.</p>
<p>Though… sated might be too strong a word. </p>
<p>Keith is still moving, still writhing on Tex’s knot. His hands grip at Tex’s arms that hold him tight, but not like he’s trying to get away – it’s like he’s trying to get more. Like he’s trying to convince Tex to hold him tighter, treat him rougher.</p>
<p>Tex sighs and keeps holding Keith in place, arched high in the air. </p>
<p>“Shiro, help me tire him out.”</p>
<p>Shiro gives them a tired once over, then shuffles close. He takes Keith’s hands and puts them around his shoulders so Keith can claw across his back. He presses even closer then, sandwiching Keith between his two alpha’s just like Keith likes.</p>
<p>“Hold him tight,” Shiro says. Tex doubles up his grip on Keith’s hair and chest, pulling till Keith is helpless and flush against Tex’s chest. </p>
<p>Shiro moves slowly and gently. He reaches down between Keith’s legs and runs his fingers around the width of Keith’s strained, plugged hole. He touches lightly, in small circular motions that soon has Keith whimpering and his hips moving with the touch, seeking more – always more. </p>
<p>Shiro rubs slow, easy pressure all around Keith’s rim and along his taint. He ducks his head and pulls one of Keith’s nipples into his mouth. And then he does it again and again.</p>
<p>He teases Keith, just lightly, but with Keith so desperate, so well-fucked and over sensitive, it’s enough. Keith comes to a shuddering orgasm that makes him tighten hard around Tex’s knot.</p>
<p>Shiro doesn’t stop, and a minute later, Keith is shaking and crying as he comes again. Still, Shiro doesn’t stop. He moves to Keith’s other nipple and plays there. He fondles Keith’s balls and gives his cock passing attention before he returns just to circle Keith’s taint over and over and over. Petting him down there until Keith is coming again. </p>
<p>They’re playing a little fast and loose with Tex’s knot here. Keith gets so tense with every subsequent orgasm that he’s very close to setting Tex off again, but the man doesn’t know if he can physically handle another knot right now. It takes all his strength just to keep Keith and himself upright. </p>
<p>Still, this is nice. He’s never been so thoroughly fucked out before. And Keith’s body is still warm and perfect around him. Tex drops his nose to scent at Keith’s neck and he licks across Keith’s scent gland, making his son shudder and groan. </p>
<p>Tex is sucking hard over Keith’s neck when he comes again.</p>
<p>“Shit,” Shiro whispers, awe in his voice. “Did you just come dry, baby?”</p>
<p>Tex snaps to attention and focuses his gaze down to Keith’s red little dick. It’s such a mess of bodily fluids down there, it’s impossible to tell if he did or not, though Tex believes it when Shiro says, “You did, you did, such a good boy.”</p>
<p>“Good boy,” Tex agrees, littering Keith’s neck and shoulder with kisses. “Make him do it again, Shiro.”</p>
<p>Shiro’s already doing just that. His hands haven’t stopped their slow, soft assault on Keith’s body. Though, Shiro’s lips leave Keith’s nipples alone.</p>
<p>Both Shiro and Tex watch Keith’s cock like hawks as the boy starts to tense again. </p>
<p>Keith comes with a ragged shout, his cock bouncing in the air, but without anything coming out. He grinds down on Tex’s knot one last time, and then his body gives out and he sinks into Tex’s hold. </p>
<p>It doesn’t take long for Tex’s knot to release after that. </p>
<p>Shiro helps Tex pull Keith to his feet. They forgo the tub, since the water must be cool by now, and they’re all too tired to be trusted not to drown in the shallow waters. They shower instead; sitting together on the floor they wash each other down. Then they towel off and they each pile in Tex and Krolia’s massive king bed and fall asleep in each others’ arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooo..... This is, I think, the filthiest thing I've ever written!! </p>
<p>And I don't know if there will be more of this fic or not. I have ideas, but anything that could come after this chapter seems weak. I might do one more to wrap things up a bit and make this seem a little bit like it had a point? Or maybe I'll write 5 more chapters. Who fucking knows! I sure don't. </p>
<p>But thanks for reading! And for any comments/kudos you throw my way. Don't forget that filth writers need love too, and you can always comment anonymously. </p>
<p>And if you want more VLD filth, put your age in your bio and follow me here:<br/>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/NestofTrash">@Dumpster_Fire</a></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I've been sitting on this fic for a while 'waiting till it's done' when I realized it <i>really</i> doesn't have a plot beyond "Tex and Shiro fuck Keith every way imaginable. Yum!" so there's really no point in waiting till it's done. I have about 4 chapters written already, and there may end up being more, who knows. This is another one that I write as the mood takes me, so the updates will be sporadic and come basically as I feel like.</p>
<p>A friendly reminder that you can leave anonymous comments, because even your Local Filth Provider needs encouragement sometimes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>